overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gérard/Worldsoul
Bio Gérard is a ghost on the earth, a soldier who people think dead. Thought dead at the hands of the infamous TALON Sniper Widowmaker, Gérard will stop at nothing to find her. Armed with a compact shotgun, a Taser, and a highly experimental Mobile Atomic Vibration Unit (MAVU), Gérard will stop at nothing to find those who wronged him. His long list of enemies already has several marked off, but there are still many more, with the words Reaper and Widowmaker at the top of the list. Abilities: Gérard uses a compact shotgun, a X2 taser, and a Mobile Atomic Vibration Unit to slip through sidelines. Health: 200 (200 health) Primary Fire: Ghost's Sorrow: Gérard’s primary weapon is his compact low-powered semi-automatic shotgun named Ghost’s Sorrow, which fires 2 inch 12 gauge shells at approximately 66rpm with a six shells in a magazine. It takes half a second to reload Ghost’s Sorrow, for a true fire rate of 56.8rpm.(In Game: Ghost’s Sorrow fires twenty-four pellets that deal 5 damage each, for a total of 120 damage. These pellets fire in a narrow cone, with a diameter of approximately 1.2 meters at the fifteen meter mark. There is no damage drop-off, but there are headshots.) Secondary Fire: Widow's Hope: As his alternate Weapon, Gérard may fire his X2 Taser, which may stun enemies at a distance of up to 24 feet. (In game, Gérard can fire Widow’s Hope with no recoil, but must hit his target with two projectiles. When he hits a target, they will be stunned for 1/3 a second. He may stun them again by pressing the right mouse button again. A person can be stunned at will up to five seconds after Widow’s Hope hits the target a total of two times. If the target dies, the cooldown immediately starts. There is a five second cooldown on Widow’s Hope. Widow’s Hope cannot stun targets closer than ten meters.) Shift Ability: Dash: Gérard may dash forward, putting his heart into moving, for short amounts of time. (In Game, Gérard gains +75% movement speed for three seconds. 7 second cooldown.) E ability: Phase: Using his MAVU, Gérard becomes insubstantial, allowing him to pass through walls and other thin solids. (Gérard may pass through walls and small objects like they’re not there for three seconds. During this time, he may not attack or be attacked. If he ends Phase inside a wall or object, he takes damage equal to the percent of his hitbox inside of the object, dying if all his hitbox is inside an object. Gérard may not Phase through object thicker than five meters. Ten second cooldown.) Ultimate: Ghost in the System: Gérard overclocks the MAVU to allow him to control what is solid and what is gas down to the atomic level, allowing him to fire his weapon while phased (at reduced damage), as well as bringing the cooldown on phase to Three seconds. Passive: Ghost Step: Calling on a short burst of reverse-insubstantiality on the air beneath his feet, Gérald may Triple jump. Cosmetics: Skins: Rare: * Classic: a thin man in a full bodysuit with a mask. carries a small shotgun in his right hand with a taser at his hip on the left and a small black box (MAVU) at his right hip. Shades of grey make up the primary color, with black also appearing as highlights. * Sang: Red highlights instead of black. * Eau: Blue highlights instead of black. * Bois: Brown highlights instead of black * Neige: White highlights instead of black Epic: * Bloodstain: shades of Reddish brown with Red highlights * Agent: Overwatch Uniform, head uncovered exposing a man's face with slightly tanned skin, black hair, and black eyes. Legendary: * Ghost: Gérard wears a plain white robe, and carries a simplified version of his shotgun. His face is the same as Agent's, except it is pure white. a deep red stain is centered over Gérard's heart. * Spirit: as Ghost, except the patch is brown and the robe is blood-red, with the face in various shades of deep red. * Assassin: Gérard wears a set of brown tunic and hose typical of medieval times, with a with a blue cloak with golden trim covering down to his waist and his face so that only his mouth can be seen. Shotgun changes to a sawed--off modern shotgun, and MAVU becomes a belt pouch. * Espion: As Assassin, except the Tunic and Hose are black and the cloak is red with silver trim Voice Lines: * The Dead walk among the living(default) * I don’t fear Reaper * The past defines the present.(French) * Tonight (“Tonight… The Last Night.”) * There is no such thing as an impenetrable wall * empty chairs at empty tables (chaises vides à des tables vides) * There once was a woman… (There once was a woman very dear to me. Now she is gone.) * I am but a shell of a man. * Nothing lasts these days * Can somebody, anybody tell me why we die? * Wrong side of heaven (I’m on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell.) * Never let a setback stop you.(Summer Games Voiceline.) * Shadows gather as a bad moon rises(Halloween Terror Voiceline) Emotes: * Hamster Wheel: Gérard solidifies the air in a circle around him and runs around it. * Chuckle: Gérard chuckles quietly to himself * Taunt: Gérald fumbles his taser, almost dropping it, before catching it with one hand * Lost in Thought: Gérard sits down and gazes into the distance.(lasts until cancelled) * Oops: Gérard slides into the earth, then pops back out. * Fright: Gérard jumps forward, before slinking back while laughing(Halloween only) Ending Poses: * Watcher: Gérard has his gun slung over his shoulder, and is gazing off into the distance. * Kneeling: Gerard is kneeling on his right knee, his gun set on the ground in front of him. * Attention: Gérard Is standing straight up, with his gun pulled diagonally across his chest in military attention. Highlight Intros: * Phasing: Gérard phases through a brick wall and aims his shotgun. * A Ghost: Tracks up from his belt to his mask. * Jumpscare: Gérard flashes in front of the camera before pulling back and laughing Trivia: * Gérard’s shotgun has the letters “APLGY” stamped on it. This is short for “Apology” * Gérard’s Phase and Ghost in the System abilities are most likely a reference to the fact that Gérard is truly dead to most of the world, with his body buried in a cementary. * Gérard’s Assassin and Espion skins are likely references to the Assassin's Creed Video Game. * Gérard’s Ghost and Spirit skins are likely a reference to his "Death" and that he plays similarly to a real-life ghost(sliding through walls, paralyzing people, immune to attacks, appears and disappears suddenly, moves very quickly.